Missions
Missions are a kind of achievement in the game. For clearing a mission, rewards will be given out. There are two kinds of missions: Daily and Ongoing Missions. Missions can be accessed from the Main Menu. It depends on the Main Hero level how many and which Missions can be seen. Daily Missions As the name indicates, Daily Missions can be completed each day. They reset regularly every day at 5:00 AM PDT. List of Daily Missions Ongoing Missions Ongoing Missions are staggered and each stage yields a different, in most cases, better reward. List of Ongoing Missions ' Mighty' Get your main character to Lv. X Rewards: *10 - Level 10 Reward x1 *15 - Level 15 Reward x1 *20 - Level 20 Reward x1 *25 - Level 25 Reward x1 *... ' Veteran' Defeat X monster parties Rewards: *25 - Elixir x1 *40 - Heart x1 *60 - Orichalcum x1 *100 - Bronze Ticket I x1 *150 - Bandage x5 *... *1450 - Orichalcum x3 *1600 - Gold Ticket I x1 *1750 - Bandage x10 *2000 - Elixir x2 *2250 - Heart x3 *... *5000 - Platinum Ticket I x1 ' Hero Fanatic' Fuse heroes X time(s) Rewards: *3 - Bandage x3 *10 - Elixir x1 *15 - Heart x1 *25 - Orichalcum x1 *40 - Bronze Ticket I x1 *60 - Bandage x5 *85 - Elixir x1 *... *1400 - Elixir x3 *1600 - Heart x3 ' Militia Inspection' Reinforce X Lv. 10 item(s) Rewards: *1 - 1,000 Gold *5 - 1,200 Gold *10 - 1,500 Gold *20 - 3,000 Gold *35 - 4,500 Gold *55 - 6,000 Gold *80 - 7,500 Gold *110 - 7,500 Gold ' Warlord Inspection' Reinforce X Lv. 20 item(s) Rewards: *50 - 12,000 Gold *80 - 18,000 Gold ' Special Promotion' Promote heroes X time(s) Rewards: *1 - 2,500 Gold *3 - 3,000 Gold *... *70 - 10,000 Gold *80 - 10,000 Gold *130 - 11,250 Gold *145 - 11,250 Gold ' To the Arena' Enter the Coliseum X times Rewards: ' *1 - Bandage x3 *5 - Elixir x1 *30 - Bandage x5 *40 - Elixir x1 *50 - Heart x1 *70 - Orichalcum x2 ' Strategist Replay X Hero War / Coliseum matches Rewards: ''' *110 - Heart x1 The Ascent' ''Clear Tower of Chaos floor 5 Reward: *Gold Ticket I x1 ''' Total Victory (5) Get Rank SS in Tower of Chaos floor 5 'Reward: ' *Gold Ticket I x1 ''' Total Victory (35) Get Rank SS in Tower of Chaos floor 35 Reward: ' *Gold Ticket I x1 ' Total Victory (40) Get Rank SS in Tower of Chaos floor 40 Reward: ' *Gold Ticket I x1 ' War Trophies (1-5) Find treasure in Tower of Chaos floors 1-5 Reward: ' *10 - Gold Ticket I x1 ' War Trophies (6-10) Find treasure in Tower of Chaos floors 6-10 Reward: ' *10 - Gold Ticket I x1 ' War Trophies (11-15) Find treasure in Tower of Chaos floors 11-15 Reward: ' *15 - Gold Ticket I x1 ' War Trophies (16-20) Find treasure in Tower of Chaos floors 16-20 Reward: ' *20 - Gold Ticket I x1 ' War Trophies (21-25) Find treasure in Tower of Chaos floors 21-25 '' '''Reward: ' *20 - Gold Ticket I x1 ' War Trophies (26-30)' Find treasure in Tower of Chaos floors 26-30 '' '''Reward: ' *20 - Gold Ticket I x1 War Trophies (31-35) ' ''Find treasure in Tower of Chaos floors 31-35 '' '''Reward: ' *20 - Gold Ticket I x1 ''' War Trophies (36-40) Find treasure in Tower of Chaos floors 36-40 '' '''Reward: ' *20 - Gold Ticket I x1 ' War Trophies (41-45)' Find treasure in Tower of Chaos floors 41-45 '' '''Reward: ' *20 - Gold Ticket I x1 ' War Trophies (46-50)' Find treasure in Tower of Chaos floors 46-50 '' '''Reward: ' *20 - Gold Ticket I x1 ' You're Mine' Refit equipment X time(s) '' '''Rewards: ' *60 - Bandage x5 *85 - Elixir x1 *110 - Heart x1 *145 - Orichalcum x2 *170 - Silver Ticket I x1 *200 - Bandage x7 ' Rune Master' Inscribe items X time(s) '' '''Rewards:' *15 - Bandage x5 *80 - Orichalcum x3 *90 - Silver Ticket I x2 *100 - Bandage x7 *115 - Elixir x2 *130 - Heart x2 *145 - Orichalcum x3 *160 - Gold Ticket I x1 ' Shining Star' Leave a star rating in the app marketplace '' '''Reward: ' *Ticket: Felix (Rank 5) x 1 ''' Road to Riches' ''Earn X gold by selling equipment Reward: *2,000 - Bandage x3 *5,000 - Elixir x1 *8,000 - Heart x1 *12,000 - Orichalcum x1 *17,000 - Bronze Ticket I x1 *24,000 - Bandage x5 *35,000 - Elixir x1 *50,000 - Heart x1 *... *8,000,000 - Orichalcum x5 *10,000,000 - Platinum Ticket I x1 ''' Handsome Rewards' ''Earn X gold in Hero Wars Reward: *4,000 - Bandage x3 *6,000 - Elixir x1 *8,500 - Heart x1 *12,000 - Orichalcum x1 *17,000 - Bronze Ticket I x1 *24,000 - Bandage x5 *35,000 - Elixir x1 *50,000 - Heart x1 *70,000 - Orichalcum x2 *100,000 - Silver Ticket I x1 *140,000 - Bandage x7 *... Category:In Progress